


Falling into Place

by turtleinahat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Adora (She-Ra) in a Suit, Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora said it first, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) in a Suit, Catra is getting there, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Repression, club, minimal angst, very minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleinahat/pseuds/turtleinahat
Summary: Adora said I love you first. Catra feels it, but she is struggling to get the words out.Five times Catra almost says "I love you" and one time she actually does.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Falling into Place

**Author's Note:**

> They're soulmates, your honor.

## 1\. Lazy Day

* * *

Adora said those three little words exactly one week ago. She’d kept them locked inside for so long that when they finally did bubble out, it was hardly a surprise to either of them. Catra had pulled her in tight and kissed her breathless.

_You’re amazing, Adora. You’re my best friend and I’m falling so hard for you. I just need a little more time._

And Adora would respect that. What was a little time in the scheme of their life together? That’s what she had to remind herself as she held Catra tight in her arms. They were lying sideways on the couch, legs twisted together under a blanket, watching the season finale of Blown Away.

“We should totally do that, babe.”

Adora just laughed. “I’m not letting you within 12 feet of a furnace like that. You’d burn the whole shop down.”

Catra turned to face her. Adora was a little nervous about that smirk she wore.

“ _I_ wouldn’t burn though. Wanna know why?”

A brush of her hand against Catra’s waist where she’d singed her fur on the oven last week. She didn’t have to look up to know Catra was rolling her eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Tell me, why?”

“Because I’m so used to being around you, the hottest thing in the universe.”

Adora couldn’t keep in her cackle as hugged Catra even closer, rolling so she was on her back with Catra smiling down. Adora could feel tears starting to form but breathed in between snorts.

“That was so bad, I cannot believe everyone thinks you’re the cool one.”

“What can I say, I learn from the best.”

“Who, Bow?” she teased.

“He wishes. I’m talking about you.”

Catra’s gaze was intense and Adora got a little lost in her eyes. For as long as she lived, Adora would never be able to see yellow and blue together without thinking of how much she loved Catra. She saw it in two cars parked next to each other, in paintings of sunsets over a lake, in puddles next to crosswalks.

She brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Catra’s ear, rubbing softly there as an excuse to stay touching her. Catra blinked once and bent a little closer so that their noses were bumping.

“You’re the best. I mean it. The best friend, the best lover. Adora, you’re the best person I’ve ever met. Just, the best,” she ended in a whisper.

For a moment, everything stills. The TV fades to the background and all that’s left is Catra. _Maybe_ she thinks. _Maybe this is the moment_.

It isn’t though. Life jumps back into play when Catra tucks her face into Adora’s neck. If this is all Catra could ever give – endless moments together just like this – Adora could live with that.

## 2\. Tipsy

* * *

The lights in the club were so low that Adora couldn’t make out where Glimmer and Bow had gone. Her friends had pulled her out onto the dance floor pretty quickly, leaving a smiling Catra hanging back at the bar. Usually the two of them stuck together, preferring to make eyes at each other over a glass of beer than the sweaty mass of dancers on a Saturday night.

With her friends out of sight, Adora started to turn towards where she left Catra. Two hands on her waist stopped her rotation and she immediately stiffened. 

There was a front pressing up against her, and though nobody could tell in here, Adora was already a deep shade of red in her anger. Before she could push away, a familiar voice purred in her ear.

“Hey, Adora.”

She gasped. The hands once reaching to push the stranger’s grip away now pulled their arms more snuggly around her waist. It felt so good to relax back into her touch, to move their hips together like that. Catra really knew how to dance.

They moved together for almost an entire song before Adora could no longer ignore the burning low in her stomach. There was only one pair of lips that can chase it away, but lucky for her she didn’t have to go far. It was only when she spun to face her dancing partner that she realized how glassy Catra’s eyes were. 

Protective now, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s shoulders and ushered her towards a quieter corner of the room. Once alone, she pulled back to check in.

“Are you alright? I didn’t think I was gone that long.”

“Never better! They had half-off shots,” Catra slurred just a bit. Ah, that explained how she’d gotten to this state so quickly. Catra had a tolerance, but she was still small. She ran her hands up Adora’s arms, stopping only to squeeze her biceps. “Hmmm really never better. My girlfriend is really hot.”

Adora tried to frown, she really did, but drunk Catra was so rare, so cherished. Especially when she got past sulky drunk and into affectionate drunk. So instead she relished the feeling of Catra’s hands moving along her skin, leaving goosebumps in their path even in this packed room.

Catra leaned up so Adora could hear her over the thumping bass.

“Have I told you I love your muscles?” Adora’s heart skipped a beat at the L word spoken so easily. “I love so much about you. I love your eyes; I love your nose.”

Adora, simultaneously floored and horrified by Catra’s praises, was frozen. This is not how she pictured this moment, and the panic of that made her chest grow tight.

“I love your words.”

She’d pictured Catra sober, eyes clear, choosing a special moment to say the words to her.

“I love your heart.”

She also couldn’t stop her, couldn’t ever tell her to not say the words she wanted to hear most.

“I love –“

“There you guys are!”

And then Bow and Glimmer were dancing right up next to them even though the dance floor is only feet away. Adora didn’t know whether to shake them by the shoulders or thank them profusely. She settled on kissing the side of Catra’s head and turning their bodies.

“We’ve been looking for you two everywhere,” Glimmer said, body still rolling.

Catra’s attention had already strayed, her eyes now following the colorful lights spinning around the ceiling. She grabbed Adora’s wrist and tugged, throwing a look over her shoulder that practically dared Adora to drag her home and show her just how much she loved every part of Catra too. That would have to wait though.

Smiling, Adora grabbed Bow’s wrist as she’s pulled ahead, who then grabbed Glimmer, and the four of them danced the rest of the night away.

## 3\. Valentine's Day

* * *

Tonight had to be the night, she thought. It had to be. She’d been trying not to obsess over Catra’s lack of reply every second of the day, but tonight she would excuse her heart for trampling all over her self-control.

It was Valentine’s Day, their first together, and Catra had told her to dress to the nines. In the mirror, she almost didn’t recognize herself. Her hair was pulled back in a wispy braid that had taken an embarrassing amount of time. A dark blue button-down tucked into gray slacks. She had to give it to herself, this was a good look.

A year ago, she never could have imagined she’d be dressed in slacks and heels (which she knew Catra would complain about but secretly love), ready to go to dinner with the love of her life. It took having someone to completely understand her to completely understand herself honestly, both of which gave her the confidence to move away from the dresses she’d always felt obligated to wear.

Adora was pulled from her introspection by a sharp rap on her door. She should’ve known better than to open it right away.

Because when she did, she was simply awestruck. Catra was dressed in a slim fitting black suit complete with a skinny black tie that begged to be pulled on. Who was Adora to deny what the world wanted?

So she dragged Catra across the doorway by the tie. They were only a little late to dinner.

Throughout the meal, Adora caught Catra sneaking glances across the table. It was like they were five, playing footsie and laughing a little too boisterously for the incredibly fancy reservation Catra had made. When their food arrived, she’d almost attempted to eat the whole meal with her left hand just so she could keep holding Catra’s.

“Here, I can’t finish mine,” Catra said while trading her plate with Adora’s long empty one.

“You know me so well, babe,” she sighed. Catra’s face softened and she tilted her head in that cute way of hers.

“Adora,” her tone had Adora looking back up in anticipation. “I – ” But it nothing came.

“Adora,” she squeaked again, higher now. She saw her own emotions reflected on Catra’s face. Panic and disappointment warring within, yet somehow their ever-present fondness was still visible. Love.

It hurt Adora to see Catra this torn up. She reached out and intertwined their fingers.

“Hey,” she whispered. “It’s okay. I know.”

“I should be able to say it. You deserve to hear it.”

“And I will. One day. But I feel it too, Catra. Every time you look at me. I feel it.”

Catra looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Adora squeezed her hand once more.

“I love you, Catra. I feel it. There’s no rush on this, it’ll happen when it happens.”

“I know it’s stupid to be afraid we’re not permanent, but everybody else has left. I can’t – I can’t bear to say it if it’s not forever.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, that when you say it, you’re going to mean it through and through.”

“I will, Adora. I will.”

## 4\. Late Night

* * *

Catra was spending more and more time at Adora’s apartment. She had a million logical reasons to do so – it was bigger, nicer, and closer to her work – but when she snuggled into Adora’s side every night, Adora knew the real reason.

That’s how they currently were, both tired from work and cooking and life. It felt good to just breath together, Adora thought. She peaked an eye open to appreciate at her lover. Despite the space in the dresser they’d cleared out for her things, Catra was currently wearing just an oversized shirt of Adora’s from high school. It hung almost to mid-thigh, but the way it rode up when Catra moved or curled up made Adora’s heart stop. She let her eyes linger and smile thinking about the smirk Catra would give her if she got caught.

Catra shifted a little at the movement, curling closer, and working her head further onto Adora’s chest. She must have noticed the direction Adora’s head had moved, because she purred a little laugh and wrapped her tail around Adora’s calf.

Catra pressed a sleepy kiss to the side of Adora’s neck. If they weren’t both so exhausted, a kiss like that might’ve led to more, but after the stress of the day, she just pulled Catra in closer.

Her brain was working slower by the minute as she drifted in that hazy space right next to deep sleep, only one coherent thought left in her brain. In the back of her mind, she realized there was nothing holding that thought in anymore.

“I love you,” she smiled into Catra’s hair.

It was a few more minutes later that Catra, in a sleep-induced haze of her own responded.

“Love you too.”

Neither of them heard it muffled into the ether of a perfect moment.

## 5\. Teasing

* * *

“Today might be your lucky day,” Catra said the next morning over breakfast. She screwed the top onto the milk she’d poured (Catra always used way more milk than Adora believed cereal called for) and handed it back to Adora to place in the fridge.

“Every day’s a lucky day with you, babe,” she winked and laughed when Catra rolled her eyes.

“I mean it. I love thinking about it.”

“Thinking about what?”

“You know. Saying it.” Adora’s heart tripped over itself, and Catra leaned over the counter to look into her eyes. Adora took in the colors of them, trying to memorize this moment, trying to burn every line and shade of Catra’s eyes into her memory.

“I…” She leaned in.

“Love,” Catra’s breath on her lips, Adora was already beaming.

“Breakfast.”

“Catra!” She squawked as Catra laughed hysterically, rolling onto the back legs of her chair.

“You should’ve seen your face! You were like – oh, no! Betrayal!”

“That is so not funny!” But she couldn’t keep the big grin off her face as Catra’s laugh pitched up all squeaky like it only ever did for her. She was a little relieved Catra was getting comfortable joking with it honestly. It was almost reassuring that Catra felt as confident about their relationship as she did. They both knew there was no rush, that they’d get there eventually.

“I can’t help it that my girlfriend makes the most incredible food. It’s part of what I, well what I…” she trailed off looking down at the table. Adora melted a little, an overwhelming sense of protectiveness rolling over her that demanded Catra never feel any guilt or melancholy ever.

“Yeah?” She pushed, ever gently, hoping to make it easier for her. Catra looked up and the glint in her eyes should’ve been Adora’s clue to prepare.

“Part of what I adore about you.”

“Ugh! You are the worst.”

“You still love me though, right?” And no, that hesitancy at the end would not do.

“I still love you. Always. And you know what, I appreciate you finally recognizing my culinary prowess.”

“Whatever you say, princess.”

## +1. Confession

* * *

“Catra?” she whispered. She glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. 1:45 am blinked back at her in bold red. Catra made the cutest ‘mrp’ noise and rolled over in her arms.

“Are you awake?” she tried again. She’d tried for hours to fall asleep herself, but the anxiety of the next day had built up like a wall that’s shadow threatened to consumer her.

“I am now,” Catra sighed. She peaked her eyes open and noticed the look on her face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” she said, soothing between Adora’s brows with her thumb.

“I can’t stop thinking about the interview.” The interview. The final round of them before she’d finally know if she got the job of her dreams. The application process had taken an unbelievable amount of time, nearly six months, and it’d all been building up to tomorrow morning.

“What time is it right now?”

“Early.”

“Hmm. Would a drive help?” Adora released a huff of breath. Actually, that sounded perfect.

“How do you always know exactly what I need?”

“The things I do for you,” Catra said, downplaying Adora’s affection as she peeled away the blanket to get up.

“Oh, Catra you don’t have to get up too.” Guilt was beginning to fester, she really hadn’t meant to make Catra wake up, honest. “I’ll be back quick.”

“Don’t be silly,” Catra yawned, already pulling one of Adora’s heavier sweaters over her head. “Of course I’m going with you.”

Adora, being far more awake than Catra, ended up in the driver’s seat. The radio was off so she could hear the soft rumble of Catra coming from beside her. At every stoplight, she glanced over, always finding Catra, knees tucked up under her chin and tail wrapped up to keep her feet warm, looking softly back through half-lidded eyes.

After they’d gotten a little out of the city, Catra spoke.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Adora sighed.

“What if I get the job?” She blurted. It was the thought had been eating at her for weeks now. “Relocating and making new friends and finding a new rhythm. It’s all so much.”

“Adora, you applied for this job. That’d be amazing.”

“I applied for this job a couple months ago… right before I met you.” she said softer. “And Catra, I know we’re kind of early into this relationship, but that’s the thing. I want this to be the early part. I want that to mean that we have so much more time together, that there’s so much more to our story. And if you can’t leave right now, if you don’t want to, then I’ll stay. I’m kind of freaking out about it too, because I can’t even ask that of you Catra, I know it’s too soon.”

Catra fell silent. Adora kept her gaze straight ahead, afraid to see Catra’s rection to her confession, instead choosing to curb her anxiety by counting the streetlights zooming over her windshield.

One. Two. Three. Four.

“I love you.”

Five. Six. Wait –

“What?” She whipped her head over to see Catra wide awake now, sitting straight up and looking very serious. Thankfully for them both, the road was clear.

“Here, pull over,” Catra gently guided. Did that just happen? Did Adora hallucinate that? _Oh my god, oh my god._

Immediately after she’d parked on the side of the street, Catra was leaning over to take her face softly between her hands.

“You’re an idiot, Adora Grayskull. All this stress because you don’t think I’m ready? That I’m committed?” Adora made a noise of protest, but they both knew what she meant, so Catra pushed forward. “Fuck, I am so far in this, Adora, because I am so in love with you.”

Adora swiped desperately at her eyes, a little awkwardly around Catra’s hands still stroking the sides of her face. She was desperate to see Catra’s face through the well of tears. Desperate to take this moment and make it a part of her very being.

“And I would move anywhere in a heartbeat, Adora, if it meant I got to wake up with you at the most godforsaken hours and go driving around to nowhere and make you smile and just be a lovesick fool with you. I hope you get the job tomorrow, you’ve earned it, but get it or not I’m all yours, Adora.”

“Say it again,” she sniffled hopefully. Catra chuckled through her own teariness.

“I love you.”

Adora pushed over the center console to kiss her. She would wait a thousand lifetimes to hear Catra say it all again. But she was so, so glad she wouldn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Can you tell I wish someone was cuddling me rn? This was fun to write - usually Catra is the first to lay everything out there for Adora, so this time I explored a world where she was still reserved until she realized Adora really would stay if she asked her to (and where Adora knows she would do anything for Catra pretty early on). I imagine them to be a solid couple months into dating, right at that place where it's becoming very real and they have to decide to take that step.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment or come say hi on twitter at @jen_inkwell


End file.
